Issue 11
Official Summary A special one-shot written and illustrated by Sarah Andersen (Sarah's Scribbles)! When GIR brings home a flea-ridden stray cat, ZIM is furious—until he finds out what the cat does to Dib. Dib's sneezing and covered in hives—could the magical powers of this cat be harnessed and turned against all of mankind? Could the earth FINALLY be ZIM's?http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-12 Release Issue 11 was released on July 6, 2016. Variations zim 11.jpg|Katy Farina standard retail cover zim 11 2.jpg|Mady G variant cover Issue #11 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Katy Farina standard retail cover #Mady G variant cover Characters in Issue #11 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis Zim is in his base, working on creating a virus that will destroy humans without harming him, but his work is interrupted and ruined when GIR runs in to show off his own creation, a "tuna castle". Zim is furious, and throws GIR out of the base, where the smell of the tuna attracts a nearby cat. Zim finds GIR and the cat, which he's named "Tuna", in the kitchen. Zim throws Tuna back out of the base, and realizes that one of his Lawn Gnomes is actually Dib in disguise. Dib tries to deny this, but Tuna rubs up against him, causing a massive allergic reaction, making his head swell up to a massive size and covering him in hives. Zim runs back into the base, excited at having found a weakness of Dib's he can exploit. He creates a robot cat, tracks down Dib, and throws it at him. However, to Zim's confusion, Dib doesn't react at all to the robot's presence. Frustrated, he returns to his base, and lets GIR keep the robot cat as a pet, until it becomes sick, vomiting all over them both, so they take it to the vet. The vet states that the robot cat is dead, and also mentions that it's lacking fur. This inspires Zim, who realizes that it's actually animal fur, not the animals themselves, that Dib is allergic to, and that the vet's office is full of furry animals. By the next day, Zim has taken over the office with the aid of GIR and the Roboparents, and has collected a large array of animals. Activating cannons he's hidden within the vet's building, Zim begins launching the animals at Dib, causing worsening allergy attacks that soon leave him unable to even get off the ground. But when Zim tries to finish Dib off, he accidentally launches a hypoallergenic poodle, which is harmless to Dib. Dib convinces the poodle to take him to a pharmacy, where he gets ahold of allergy medicine, which heals him and renders him immune to the remainder of Zim's animal arsenal. A disgruntled Zim returns home, where GIR tries to cheer him up by revealing Tuna came back. However, this just causes Zim to discover he has allergies too, as the comic ends with him breaking out in hives. Facts of Doom *This is the second one-shot comic, the first being Issue 6. *In this issue, Dib's shirt features the 'smiley' face from the TV series instead of a ghost, which has appeared in all other comics except for Issue 1. *This issue's main plot revolves around the reveal that Dib is allergic to animal dander. The ending also reveals that Zim is allergic to cats as well. References Category:Comic Category:Comic Series Category:Issue Category:Merchandise Category:Issue 11 Category:Oneshot Comic Issues Category:Volume 3